video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories
|running time = 46 minutes |catalogue number = VC1261 |rating = |title = Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories}}Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 25th May 1992. Episodes # Percy and Harold - Harold the Helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his Driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the passenger coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about Danger Signs. Percy takes notice and soon learns his mistake. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the Big Engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the Trucks misbehave. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the Other Engines. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Better Late Than Never - The Railway is being repaired. Delays make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganized twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order one of them to leave his Railway. A brake van makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. Credits Trivia * The front cover of the 1992 UK release features an image from No Joke for James. Opening (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Percy and Harold (1986) Closing (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * End of Break Van (1986)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * Thomas (Saved from Scrap Version) (long version) * Britt Allcroft Company logo (short version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Slow) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Britt Allcroft Presents logo * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro * Start of Percy and Harold (1986) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Break Van (1986)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits * Thomas (Saved from Scrap Version) (long version) * Britt Allcroft Company logo (short version) (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 Re-release The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery TheRunawayandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|Back cover and spine Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories (1993).jpg|Re-release tape PercyandHaroldtitlecard.png TheRunaway1986titlecard.png PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png PopGoestheDiesel1986titlecard.png DirtyWork1986titlecard.png ACloseShave1986titlecard.png BetterLateThanNever1986titlecard.png Breakvan1986titlecard.png The-Adventures-Of-Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-_57.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company credit (1991 version) Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Central Independent Television Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:Vhs